User blog:BGS KoldoomPS3/Morpheus - My Kharacter
BiographyEdit Morpheus is the conception of a human woman, whose life was tormented, making her killing herself. Morpheus was "borned" as a fetus and growing inside the darkest corner of hell, Coccitus, where Lucifer was ruling. Wandering the Netherrealm, Morpheus learned the secrets of the homeworld he was living in. Over the age, he learned the brimstone spell in order to defeat Lucifer's army and Lucifer himself. After a fierce fight with the Lord of Hell, he was finally defeated and killed. Morpheus became the Heir of the Sins. After his victory, Quan Chi, an evil sorcerer challenged Morpheus to a fight, resulting in Morpheus' defeat. He survived the attack he attended, but he was forever banished in to the realm of mortals, Earthrealm. Raiden, God of Thunder, was looking for brave warriors to join him in his fight against the forces of Outworld. Raiden founds Morpheus, who is full of hatred to Quan Chi. Morpheus accepted Raiden's offer, and joined his forces. AbilitiesEdit Morpheus utilizes his learned brimstone spells in combination with a spell he created which is a spike morphing. Special MovesEdit *'Spike Grounding': Morpheus is sending 3 spikes at his opponent. The power has a Far, Medium and Close function. :*Advanced form is called Spike Menace. Spikes are all across the the gorund, doing even more damage. *'Flaming Star': Morpheus ingages himself on fire from the star from his chest. :*Advanced form is called Demons Inside and Morpheus is releasing a blast of flame burning the opponent from distance and doing a higher damage. *'Spirit Across': Morpheus is charging at his opponent while leaving a trail of red aura behind. :*Advanced form is called Demon Across. Morpheus charges at his opponent while sending a big spile at his opponent. *'Fury of Demons: '''Morpheus punches through the ground making in front of him a shield made out of spikes, useful as a counter attack. **Advanced form is called '''Rage of the Demons', the spikes are larger and are engaged on red aura dealing more damage. *'X-Ray Move- Menace Spike '- Morpheus is punching his opponent in his stomach making spikes to grow inside the opponent, breaking his torso. Then he grabs the grown spike slicing and breaking his torso and skull even more. FatalitiesEdit *'Nothing But Flames': Morpheus walks towards the opponent while vanishing into a flame. The opponent is starting to bleed from his mouth, scream in agony, and then exploding leaving a mass of blood and spilled organs and Morpheus charging with the soul of the opponent. *'Star Redemption': Morpheus is charging himself, making the pentagram on his chest to open revealing a red aura with the screams of fallen souls. The opponent is absored in his chest, while blood and gore comes out of Morpheus, making the soul of the fallen to scream in agony. Other FinishersEdit *'Babality': Morpheus starts to play with his scythe, making it spinning like a helicopter. But the handle catches one of his bandages a glides Morpheus in the air, making him fall on his posterior and starts crying. EndingEdit *'Mortal Kombat (2011): After defeating the Emperor of Outworld, in the tournament, Morpheus wasn't satisfied because he wasn't able to find Quan Chi. But with the help of the hell specter Scorpion and the Thunder God, Raiden, he managed to locate his nemesis. Fusing all his spells into one, he annihilated Quan Chi, leaving nothing of him. As a thanks, Morpheus promised to Raiden that no stranger from Netherrealm will step on the land of mortals, never....'' 'StageEdit 'Coccitus: '''A frozen lake with the pentagram in the center. There, Lucifer once ruled the existence the Netherealm, but with him killed, Morpheus took the role of the Prince of Hell and the title of Heir of the Sins. Stage Fatality: Morpheus throws the opponent in the center of the frozen lake. There, the pentagram is engaged in red aura and makes the opponent to burn to death. The sacrifice has been done. TriviaEdit *The reason why Morpheus is wearing bandages around his head is to cover his deformed face, leaving only his eye visible. *Morpheus is the only ruler of the Netherrealm that he isn't interested to conquer all the other realms, but to protect the realm he loves, Earthrealm. *Morpheus is fluent in the Latin language rather than the English language. *His favorite activity during the free time is meditating, making him to recharge his powers and making him more concentrate. QuotesEdit *"You will think of your sins...IN HELL!" ''- Battle Cry *''"You will end like the others...dead and tormented" - Last words before Quan Chi's death *"Thunder God...I swear, that no stranger of my realm will ever step yours." ''- Morpheus promising to Raiden Character RelationshipsEdit *Borned in Lucifer's domain *Fought Lucifer and claimed his throne. *Defeated and banished to Earthrealm by Quan Chi *Allied with Raiden to fight against the Forces of Evil *Reclaimed his powers with the help of Scorpion *Fought and killed Shao Kahn *With the help of Scorpion and Raiden, he located Quan Chi *Mutilated Quan Chi *Promised Raiden that no foreign starnger will step on Earthrealm Category:Blog posts